Dinosaur Isles
by Jhonkad
Summary: Biosyn fixes MOST of InGen's failures in their own Jurassic Park.
1. Introduction

"Good Morning.. New York. It's 9:00am and a slight chance of rain later in," John turned his alarm clock off as he leaped out of bed and ran to his dresser. He smiled at his bulletin board, which was covered with articles and pictures of Jurassic Park. John had been very interested in Jurassic Park for a long time. It was more of a mystery to everyone now and everyone thought it was fake. But, he believed in the park. The company, InGen, reported all the deaths on the island were caused by the tropical storm which hit the island during a weekend when some people went there to look at InGen's genetics lab, InGen referred to it as a lab so no one got suspicious. There had supposedly been problems with power and someone some people were killed. The funerals were private with closed caskets. No one had actually seen the bodys, to clarify what happened.  
  
He slipped his clothes on and ran to his parents room and swung the door open," Time to wake up! We have to get ready, hurry!" he shouted at his sleeping parents and then bolted towards the stairs. As he passed his sister's room he yelled," Ash, Wake up!" He ran down the stairs and began to make himself a small breakfast. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. A new park had recently opened some islands west of Ecuador, a new kind of park. A dinosaur park. There had been construction on it for many years and it took about a years for it to get cleared by the government. It had opened last week and it was sayed to be fantastic! Dinosaur Isle, the park name, was made by some genetics company called Biosyn. It was soppose to be extremely safe. He just couldnt believe it, he was going to see real dinosaurs!  
  
He ate his breakfast and began to get his clothes and other things packed as his family came down rubbing there eyes, still in the pajamas," Hurry! Get dressed! We can't miss the plane," he shouted to them. His mom, Mary, yawned," We have three hours to get to the airport, relax, John." As his dad, Rick, made his coffee as he said," And it only takes about five minutes to get the airport. We'll make it," John sighed as he packed his things.  
  
After about an hour and a half of getting ready they all started putting it in their car. John put all his things in the trunk and sat in the back seat reading the Dinosaur Isle brochure as his parents and sister finished putting the bags in the car. Ashley flopped down beside John and pushed her long brown hair behind her ear and smirked as she looked at the brochure over his shoulder," Jeez, you've been reading that since we got it a month ago, I didn't think it would take that long to read a three page brochure." His big sister, Ashley, who was 15, really got on his nerves sometimes.. She always teased him just because he was 13, younger than her. And because he liked computers alot, though she did too," I'm sorry I'm not as good a reader as you," he said sarcastically.  
  
Eventually, they left the house and shortly after got to the airport. They got their tickets and got on the plane. John immediatly layed back and situated himself so he could sleep. He didnt want to be tired once he got there. After getting a small pillow he stretched out and fell asleep as the plane lifted off the ground.   
  
He awoke as the plane began to descend. He heard a lady on the speaker system say," We're now landing in Quito, Ecuador." Worried, John looked to his mom who said," All these people werent going to the park, silly. We have to get onto a private plane from here and then we'll be on our way to the park," he sighed with relief and began getting his stuff. After getting his things they walked through the airport to the entrance and parked infront of the airport was a large bus with the Dinosaur Isle logo on the side. There was a small fold-up table with a man sitting at it near the door. They walked up to him and he said," Welcome, are you planning to go to Dinosaur Isle?" they all nodded and his parents payed the man and started going over some paperwork. John began to wander around looking at the bus. He heard his sister say," It looks like John doesnt want to go anymore, he's running away," John turned on his heel and screamed," NUH UH, I STILL DO!" he scrambled over to them as they burst out laughing. After a few more papers they got on the empty bus, he wondered where everyone was. People probably thought it wasnt safe. Ten minutes later the bus drove off, now there were two other groups on the bus. As the bus drove off a voice came on from speakers and began to explain about the park and it's dinosaurs. After a short ride they pulled into a small airfield with a small white plane on the runway and got out. Four men took everyones bags and everyone got on the plane.  
  
After the plane lifted off it flew west across Ecuador. Most of the land was covered in forest or small towns. Finally, John thought as the ground met the ocean and they began to fly across the Pacific. It didnt take long untill a speaker came on telling everyone that the park was straight ahead. He strained to see it through the windows and could make out a large forested island with a smaller island on the east side which was in a large bay. As they came closer he could make out some buildings on the smaller island and some rivers on the other. There was also some lakes and in the northwest of the island there was the largest lake of them all. They began to circle the island, and that's when he saw the other island. It was the smallest and was near the northeast coast. The plane descended towards a small airstrip on the island in the bay.  
  
When the plane landed and there belongings were taken to the hotel a man came up to them," Hello, everyone. Welcome to Dinosaur Isle. The only place to find extinct animals, alive. I'm Lewis Dodgson, and I'll be giving you your tour of our facilities," He shook everyones hands and led them down a sidewalk towards a large building with a sign infront of it saying, Biosyn. We make the Future. John thought he recognized it, but didnt pay much attention to the thought as Lewis led them into the building. 


	2. Welcome to The Dinosaur Isles

Inside, Lewis was talking to a man in one of the booths next to a metal detector. Another man waved them through the detector after collecting metal belongings. Without incident they went through and Lewis led them to the right down a white corridor and into a large black room with rows of chairs and a screen in the front, " Everyone take a seat," Lewis said as he went to the screen and pushed a few buttons until the Biosyn logo appeared on the screen then he sat down. After a few moments a man appeared on the screen," Welcome to Dinosaur Isle, everyone. In this presentation I'll be telling you about many things that have to do with the park like safety precautions, rules, dinosaurs and many other things. First, we'll talk about the islands. Dinosaur Isles consists of three island. One, is the island with the dinosaurs which we call Island #1. The second is this island, Island #2. And, the third is an island on the northeast shore, which is Island #3. Island #1 consists of three lakes, and two rivers," Lewis now handed out a piece of paper to everyone. The paper said: ///Dinosaur List //Carnivores /Name Amount Utahraptor 5 Velociraptor 8 Tyrannosaurus 1 Dilophosaurus 4 Carnotaurus 3 Suchomimus 2 Carcharodontosaurus 1 Compsognathus 29 Archaeopteryx 14 Deinonychus 4 Pteranodon 5  
Carnivore Total: 76  
  
//Herbivores /Name Amount Apatosaurus 7 Iguanodon 14 Stegosaurus 9 Styracosaurus 13 Chasmosaurus 11 Parasaurolophus 25 Saurolophus 29 Seismosaurus 5 Ankylosaurus 8 Corythosaurus 27 Pachycephalosaurus 5  
Herbivore Total: 153  
  
Dinosaur Total: 229  
  
John gasped, thinking of how many dinosaurs there were as Lewis began talking again," As you can see, there are many dinosaurs here. There is a very large electric fence going north to south through the middle of the island, separating it into half. The west half has all the carnivores, two aviaries, control center #2, a river, and a large lake. The east half has all the herbivores, the bridge to Island #2, a river, and two lakes. Island #2, which we're on, is the Main HQ for the park. Here, we have the hotels, helipad, airstrip, the bridge to island #1, visitors center, and the lab which has the control room. Island #3 is the smallest island and only has a helipad, dock and the main genetics lab. That lab does most of the work in making the dinosaurs. And, the only way to get to Island #3 is by helicopter, boat, or from the underground system, which we'll be talking about later. Now that you have a rough idea about the islands we'll talk about safety. In Biosyn, safety is our number one priority. We've spent millions of dollars on safety. Our main safety precaution was putting small devices in each dinosaur. Each device has some poison and tranquilizer in it and the poison or tranquilizer could be injected into the animal at any time anywhere on the Earth. The device also tells us where the dinosaurs are. Also, under the fences are sensors and if a certain dinosaur passes over the sensors then the tranquilizer is injected and the control room is notified of the dinosaur. Another main safety precaution is around the tour roads. On each side of the road are small barriers which will stop any car from going past them. The roads are raised 15 feet above ground with 10 foot deep and 10 foot wide moats on each side of the road. In the moats are nets, which would catch anything that happened to fall into it. Each time a group of people go through the park we set it so the nets will fall if anything more than the heaviest person in the tour lands on them. On the outer side of the moats are 10 foot high, 5 foot wide cement barriers. The barrier also goes 15 feet into the ground. On top of the barriers is a 15 foot high 10,000 volt electric fence on top. On top of the fences are large spikes, which when pressure is put on them poison is injected. Also, the roads and moats are all painted in natural colors so they don't look to different than the natural outdoors. As you can see, the roads are very safe. The next thing we'll talk about is our underground systems, as we like to call it. The underground systems consist of underground roads. The roads go all over the park. There are underground roads going to all buildings, dinosaur paddocks, islands, and a road going under the tour roads. Every half mile of moat there are doorways going into the underground road. The doors are a lighter color than the rest of the moat and there's a small box which you need to open and put your finger on to make it open. The door will open to any finger print. Even if dinosaurs had finger prints they aren't smart enough to open a box and put a finger on the pad to open a door. Also, every half mile of tour road there's a trapdoor on the side of the road with another box with a finger print scan inside which leads to the underground road. Well, I think that about does it for the main information. You will find out more during your tour. Enjoy!" The screen went blank. Lewis walked to the front of the room as people began to get up," Now, you will be taken to the hotels to find your rooms and get ready for the first tour." 


	3. The Park I

After being drove a short distance to the hotel John found his room and threw his things onto his bed and sat down as his sister came in," Get out, Ashley," he murmured. She frowned," I would if I could. Mom only got two rooms." John sighed as he went into the bathroom and changed his clothes. He combed his hair and came out as his mom came in and said," Come on you guys, about time to go." He followed her out the door and met his dad and sister and they all went down the stairs and outside to five camouflaged H1s, with wrap-around brush guards, light bars over the windshield with large lights mounted on them, and large roof racks. With a man standing by each one. His mom led him to the second one and the man greeted them and let them get in. When everyone was in the man got in the drivers seat, " Welcome to The Dinosaur Isles everyone, I'm Frank Bernswith, your tour guide." John wasn't really listening to the man, he was inspecting the truck. It had obviously been modified greatly. In the dashboard was a large screen with a mouse and keyboard below it, there were many small keypads and LCD screens around the drivers seat, in the middle of the steering wheel was a screen with some buttons around it, there was a CB radio planted on the ceiling, in the back there was a seat on each side with a man on each. Between the men were large black boxes with locks, and the windows were about two inches thick. The men said nodded to John and Frank said, " Those two are Jason and Mike. They're some of our dinosaur specialists. Frank then took four large syringes and turned in his seat to look at them, " These have small devices which will tell Biosyn where everyone is, we have to put them under the skin so they don't fall off or get broken easily. So, I'm just going to put them right below your chin. It shouldn't hurt since it will barely go in," Frank said he looked to John's dad. His dad lifted his chin and let Frank put it in.  
When everyone had theirs Frank picked up the CB radio handset and said," Tv2 is ready," and a female voice replied, "Roger." Five minutes later the front Hummer drove off towards a bridge. Frank started their Hummer and drove after the first one. The bridge was more of a tunnel going across the water. There was a large fenced gate in front of it and the rest of the bridge was covered in metal. When they got to the bridge gate a man came up to them and said something to Frank then went back to the small building at the side of the gate. John watched a large lightning bolt on the gate as the gate opened and the hummer drove through into the lit up tunnel. When they had passed through another gate at the other end they came into a large fenced up compound. There were a few small buildings and two gates. The hummer followed a dirt road to a gate off to the right as they passed a few ramps going into the ground. Those must be the entrances to the underground road system. When they got to the gate Frank waved to a small booth by the fence and the man opened the gate. Frank drove out onto the tour road, which now had the moats beside it and large fences. He stopped the hummer over a large metal device. He pushed a button and they heard a noise and the hummer began to move, without Frank driving. " We just got hooked up to a device which will guide us down the road, so I don't have to drive," Frank said.  
John strained to see through all the foliage, but only saw green. Suddenly, the foliage fell away and they entered a large clearing. John was stunned. Near the trees were three Seismosaurs. They were huge! To the left of them was a large lake which had about some Parasaurolophuses, Corythosauruses and Styracosauruses roaming around. Beyond the lake he could see large heads with long necks rising from the foliage. Then they went into more forest. 


	4. The Park II

I'm not going to be splitting this into chapters anymore.. I'm pretty lazy.. So, I'll just be putting up big parts of it at a time.  
  
---------------  
  
Lewis was walking around the control room when everything began to rattle. Then everything began rumbling and papers and glass began falling all over the room. Then as the rumbling stopped monitors began to flash," What the hell happened?!" Lewis bellowed at a technician. Everyone was picking up things around the room when one of the computers began beeping. A lady leaped into the seat and began typing, " It was another earthquake. One of the Suchomimus fell from and landed on a fence. It tore a large hole in the fence and we believe the other one got out," she yelled over the roar of talking. Lewis went to one of the empty computers and pushed some buttons untill the screen was covered with video from all over the park. Immediately he saw the dead Suchomimus laying on the flattened fence as the other looked out from it's paddock," Call the cars back," Lewis murmed as he watched the Suchomimus lumber over his dead partner," Get a team out there to try and get it back inside the paddock," Lewis sighed. Not a moment after saying that someone gasped as they saw the monitor. A tsunami from the earthquake was crashing towards the coast, where the Suchomimus was. A second later it crashed into the island and the camera went out. Immediately all over the room monitors began to flash and everyone got back to work," Most of the fencing between the center fence and the aviery is severally damaged," a man said from his monitor," So, which dinosaurs have damaged fences?" after a small pause someone said," Suchomimus, Carcharodontosaurus, Carnotosaurus' and the Utahraptors," Lewis sighed loadly.br  
  
br  
  
John was looking through a clearing past some Stegosauruses at the island with the genetics lab when he heard the radio crackle and someone say," It's dinner time." John glanced at his watch, 3:14. He wondered why dinner was so early when Frank turned off the auto-drive and turned around. br  
  
br  
  
Lewis was pacing around the control room when someone said that they got video feed from the helicopter which they sent out 5 minutes ago. Lewis ran over and peered over someones shoulder at the monitor. There was a long bar near the bottum of the screen, from the chopper and the ground was mayhem. They could see trees and fences flattened all over with peices of wood and metal all over. They could see two Utahraptors under a flattened fence, dead. But, there were no other dinosaurs to be seen," Dammit.. I told them over and over, we need those tranquilizer devices fixed." br  
  
br  
  
As Frank sped down the dirt road they all heard a beep and Frank looked to the small LCD on the steering wheel. He signed and pushed a button next to the screen as they came to the gate. br  
  
br  
  
"Get everyone off Island 1. When everyone's off put #1 in lockdown," Lewis said to everyone as he sat down. Lockdown doubles the electricity in all fences and locks all doors and gates on the island. Lewis saw a video transmission come up on one of the screens and stared at it as a picture appeared of a man in the 2nd control room," The Pteranodons are loose. They keep attacking our generators. We believe it's because they dont like the noise from it. They took three people," The man took a deep breath when the lights went out," There goes the lights.. We'll stay in touch. Unless they take out the communications generator. We could use some help," the man said before the screen went blank. Lewis swore," Why didn't we know their pen was broken?" A man who was looking at video feeds of the island said," The aviery isnt electrified, since the pteranodons can't break through it anyways. We didn't detect it was broken because it wasnt electrified in the first place," the man finished as he looked at a picture of the aviery," Send the helicopter over there and kill the pteranodons," Lewis said into a CB radio. After a few minutes they saw a helicopter come into view from one of the cameras near the second compound. A man slip open the side door to the helicopter and pulled up a long gun as three Pteranodons flew up from behind a building and darted at the helicopter. They heard a loud gunshot and one of the dinosaurs began spiralling towards the ground. The gunner reloaded as one of the pteranodons outstretched it's claws and crashed through the glass of the cockpit. They heard three gunshots and the animal crashed backwards out of the window and fell to the ground. As everyone watched it fall they saw the helicopter begin to jerk and sputter. They watched as the gunner jumped into the cockpit and pushed a body back. The helicopter began to regain control when the other Pteranodon flew down from the clouds and crashed through the midsection of the helicopter, pushing a body out the other side. They watched as the animal began attacking the cockpit area as the helicopter began to swerve around. They saw the Pteranodon crash out of the helicopter and try and fly back up. The air exploded in blood and metal as it flew into the propellors.The shattered propellors began to smoke and slow down as the helicopter dove towards the ground.br  
  
br 


End file.
